


Too hot, hot damn.

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [20]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: .rough sex, Alpha Derek, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Marking, Tumblr Prompt, mates fic, scenting kink, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Prompt please? Stiles accidentally walks in on Derek working out and get's so turned on by watching the alpha's muscled body, that Derek is able to smell his arousal and stops his work out to pound & knot his human mate against the nearest surface they can lay on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too hot, hot damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd 
> 
> As usual this is like PWP, hah, is all porn. So enoy! There's not enough of it anymore!
> 
>  
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

He doesn’t drop the groceries, so like, that’s a good thing. Right? 

He remembers to put them on the counter while violently wiping the drool from his mouth and trying to to fall over his own feet as he openly stares and stares.

Derek’s just - ugn. He’s so fucking hot. Like phew, fan me please kind of damn, and his back muscles!

He watches in awe as the Alpha effortlessly lifts himself up, arms flexing, sheen of sweat making his tanned skin glisten before slowly lowering himself again, feet never touching the tiled floor. 

It’s official his cock is as hard as those hip bones Goddamn. (Also, he kinda wants to lick the dimples above his ass, God bless and amen.) 

He muffles a whimper, shifting on his feet and reaching down to squeeze his cock, thinking of things one should never think of while turned on to try and get it the hell down.

Derek’s back flexes, his cock pulses and he let’s go because he’s doomed. Doomed like the chance of Beast boy beating Raven in the teen titans. 

He breaths hard through his nose and Derek freezes, dropping to the floor in a move so graceful he would be jealous if he wasn’t busy moaning like a whore and licking at his lips as his mate turns slowly, nose in the air, scenting, eyes flashing red. 

_“Stiles.”_

He swallows hard at the purr in the Alpha’s voice, stepping back slowly, eyeing his grinning, fang baring mate playfully.

“Ah, noticed me through your muscles, huh?” He can play cool, totally.

Derek takes two slow steps forward, his back hits the wall and he let’s out a sharp gasp, shivering at the slow look his mate takes over his body. 

Yeah his cocks like fucking rock hard, tenting in his pants, his cheeks pinking as Derek rumbles his approval and prowls closer, boxing Stiles in. 

It’s hotter then it probably should be when Derek tears the pants from him with well placed claws, grabs for the backs of his thighs and hoists him up, hips pressing close, grinding his own clothes cock into Stiles’ bare, leaking one. 

He whimpers like a total slut for it and grabs for Derek’s shoulders, digging his nails into the muscle as his hips rock up, grinding up against Derek’s cock with a broken sigh, head falling back, throat exposed easily. 

“Love how eager you are for it, what got you going, Stiles? The show of strength? Hm? Love it when I manhandle you, don’t you, love how I can just move you where I want and  _stuff y_ ou full of my cock.”

He nods, probably to eagerly, pushing one hand up into the Alpha’s hair, tugging hard, hips thrusting with a messy whine. 

“Yeah, yep, _guilty!_  Now fuck me, please? Come on you know you wanna.”

He rolls his hips up and up, squeezing his thighs around the alpha’s hips, groaning when Derek’s hands come up to grab at his ass, kneading the firm flesh, claws pinching his skin leaving hot red lines behind. 

“’M gonna knot you this time, gonna bed you over the fucking sofa and just fucking give it to you. And you’re gonna take it, mate, aren’t you? So good for me.”

He shivers as Derek shifts, back working, arms coiled tight, the friction as Derek walks makes him whine and squirm, startling when Derek drops him down, flipping him over like he weighs nothing. It makes him fucking throb, makes him bite at his lip and grab for the back of the sofa as his legs are shoved apart, totally exposed hole twitching. 

“You’re so pretty, Stiles, so fucking gorgeous all open and flushed for me. Love how responsive you are about it, y’know?”

He makes a sound like a mewl and wiggles his ass back, nipples dragging over the couch through his shirt making him gasp in surprise. 

Derek moves from behind him, the cold on his skin forcing a frustrated grunt from him as he ruts against nothing, hole clenching and opening as Derek rambles around, a draw sliding open and banging shut. 

He grins into the couch at the sound of a lube cap, moaning low at the first wet touch of Derek fingers against his rim.

He loves how Derek takes his time, for all his rough snarls and needy whimpers, the teeth that drag down over his neck and spine and the hot breath by his ear. Derek always takes time to work him open, toes curling and cock drooling as Derek spreading his wide and leaking, three fingers becoming four as they twist and curl and fuck into him, his cheek pressed against fabric, eyes shut and mouth permanently open in helpless cries. 

He knows it’s finally time when Derek outright growls, zipper opening and a thud of jeans hitting the floor, hot palms smearing over his cheeks, thumbs teasing his rim as he’s held open, cock tip pushing insistently at his shiny hole. 

He might coo delightedly, might even put a porn star to shame when Derek’s balls slap against his cheeks and his cock spears him so obscenely open that he would feel shame if he wasn’t grunting and writhing, clenching around Derek’s thick, throbbing Alpha cock as the wolf huffs by his ear, practically fucking pounding into him, hard and fast and wild his vision going a little blurry with each brutal ground into his prostate.

The fabric under him is wet from hard pants and choked hiccups of pleasure, throwing his head back when Derek nails his prostate, knot growing, swelling and throbbing, hot and hotter and catching on his hole, pulling and making him whine in ecstasy.

“ _Fuck,_  you feel that? Feel how fucking big I am for you Stiles? Gonna tie you up and make you stink of me, make you feel so damn _good._ Just for you little mate.”

He makes a sort of gurgled protest at the “little” but is hurtled into orgasm when Derek knot finally fucking stretches him open and presses into his sweet spot, his orgasm starting at his toes and tingling and heating up his body, cumming in a messy load of strings against the couch… 

Fuck Derek would totally complain later, he made a quick note to argue that Derek didn’t even let him remove his _shoes ! And then_ Derek is coming with a howl, biting into his shoulder, the sting of pain, jerking him awake, gasping into a fucking second orgasm that almost fucking hurts it’s so good.

Derek wraps around him like a burrito when they finally come down from their high, pulls him up, a pliant mess of limbs and tugs them around, dropping them comfortable onto the wrecked couch. 

He slaps weakly at the wolfs shoulder even as he nuzzles elatedly against his neck. 

“Great now we need a new sofa,”

He rolls his eyes when Derek practically puffs up, slapping at his ass with a smug asshole smile.

“Worth it?”

He grumbles out a sharp you wish, laughing when Derek growls playfully, thrusting up into his overly sensitive ass. 

Jeez his mates a  _douche._

…. 

Worth it though. 


End file.
